History
The true beginning of "time" in this realm is under scrutiny, but the earliest accounts suggest that humanity traveled here from another plane of existence. Below is one account, "Everyone suddenly found themselves collapsed on the floor of the Spelljammer. We arose, dusted ourselves off, and realized we couldn't remember a damn thing. We knew not our names, our jobs, or even how to operate the ship. We knew nothing." The Spelljammer crashed down near the northern mountain range of what is now known as the Aurorren Highlands. For several hundred years, Humanity would grow from the small crew of 400, spreading South and West towards the border. The world was fair in climate, but wild and violent in nature. The settlers chose to carefully spread themselves outward from the wreckage of the ship, dismantling it for parts to build cities and defend themselves. The first town became known as Aor-icaru. In the year 75, historians record a strange eclipse in the sky, but literally a portal from another place opened and a great magical fire spread across the night like an Armageddon Flame.The explosion could be heard across the world and was known as "Draffel's Night" Fire rained down oto the realm, and from it's ashes rose small dragons borne from chaos magic. Most of the dragons died, or fought themselves in confusion. These Dragons would eventually become the ancestors to our Great Leaders, forming 16 families of unique dragon kind. Roughly 9 years passes as Draconic Law begins to grip the realm, forcing several tribes of men and monster to leave in search of new land. The next 15 years become a time of great unrest as many warring beast races turned their attention on their tyrannical Dragon Leaders. They attacked the human villages that were quickly spreading across the world, in an act of rebellion for the mistreatment and unfair conditions they have been put under. For a time, the Lawless were punished, and the evil was pushed down into crypts or smote in efforts to reach a unified peace across the realm. This time was known as a Great Expansion, where Humanity was aided by three great Factions of Dragon Families. During these battles, they pushed further into monster territory and made many heroes from common-man turned soldier. Roughly 100 to 150 years would pass as Humanity settled on a border naturally cutting the realm in half. During the Great Expansion, the Dragon Factions would cement themselves across the world as guardians outside human politics, but still invested in the future of the realm. The five Dragon Factions: Court of Light, The Alloy Shield, Polymathic Order, Whisper Winds, The Lost Ones The Court of Light consists primarily of the 5 Chromatic Dragon families. The Court of Light has struggled with race relations in the past, as many of it's previous members are known criminals during the Lawless Draffell event, and about 30 years after. When the tyrannical wyrms died, the younger dragonlings rose to power with a different perspective. This was not their world, and they must protect it if they want to survive. The court consists of the White, Black, Red, Green, and Blue dragons. The White Dragon Andul leads his small family of dragons in and around major cities, taking a nest at the top of a tall mage's Spire. Andul sees to the overall war effort, and tends to his city after the last human ruler passed away. He's known for creating magical items for his students, and predicting the future. Targakis the Black Dragon was originally apart of The Court, but defected to join the beast races at the Necropolis to raise an army of undead dragons. Currently, his Son Ixliel "Death Wind" leads in his place, stirring trouble around the beast races for the last 80 years. The Black dragon family live among the Kuo toa. Ginneraught, the Red Dragon, spends his time sizing up military actions and seiging alongside great armies. His family lives atop the massive spires in and around various cities like Neio Seisan, where they can roar orders at troops below. Fislaurel is the Blue Dragon elder, and lives comfortably in the Desert Wastes region, among the fishing villages and the mysterious mirage city of Antica. Here, he trains mathemticians and accountants, keeping track over the kingdom's economy. Lastly, Titheryn the Defiant leads the family of Green Dragons near and around Cur le Voa, living among the halfings. He and his family insure safe passage on trade-routes, and are considered the watchers of the forests. Legend says the true leader is someone named Kyr, but no one knows anything about them. The Court of Light, together, see to the daily lives of their people and push against the forces of chaos. The Alloy Shield is comprised of the Metal Dragons, Brass, Bronze, Copper, Silver and Gold. The Shield protects the world from Natural Threats and see to the natural order of exterminating true evil. Many of them and their families live near the borderlands, or quietly in hidden villages. The Brass Dragon family lives primarily in the heart of the desert peaks near Hollow-Point Highlands, their lair existing alongside other dragon families in the heat of the volcanic undermesh. The Brass family is lead by Nirus the Everlast, and his cousins all perform oratory work around the realm. The Copper family is lead by Hilexia, and live in the Aurroran Highlands in a hidden cave system. They are known to secure trade-goods for militaries, and see to their transport. the Bronze Dragon family live near the cliffs of the swamplands near the borderland. Lead by Montele the Watchful, this family is the first to witness the movement of militaries, on either side of the borderlands, and are known to interject and reroute natural threats away from civilization. The silver dragon family is the largest of the dragon-kin, and is lead by Briala the young after the recent death of his father. The silver dragon family works closely with the various guilds in the area, and live at the peaks of the Highlands. Crumena is the leader of the Gold Dragon Family and spends most of his time travelling between courts, judging evil and talking politics with society. The Gold Dragons are also the first to respond to natural threats, such as violent storms or earthquakes. Together, the Alloy Shield works together as the eyes of the equitable world. (MORE DRAGON INFO COMING, in the meantime here's a preview) The Polymathic Order is comprised of the Crystal Dragons, Amethyst, Crystal (Quartz), Emerald, Sapphire, and Topaz. the Order protects the world from more Etherous/Spiritual Threats. Topaz: Defense, Amethyst: Leader, Sapphire: Offense, Crystal: minor spiritual, Emerald: hoard The Whisper Wind is a smaller troupe of Rogue Dragons, comprised of the Fae Dragon, Dark Fae Dragon, Shadow Dragon, Radiant Dragon, and Psychic Dragon. Their motives are usually unknown, and are considered a natural enemy to Law and Order. The Lost Ones is an undying mass of every Ghost, Skeleton, and Zombie Dragon that has been brought back. The Styx Dragon among them has unknowable motives. Currently Ixliel moves among these as a Traitor to the Kingdom. During the Great Expansion, 12 major Human villages would spring up from the Aurorren Highlands down towards the borderland. (Details later)Humanity in the north slowly began to lose it's edge in the combat, the war dying down to a sluggish peace. To the south, the beast-kin and evil-sort crawled off to rest in their various necropoli and dark spires, deep daves and deadly swamps. Trade was handled by the neutral Dragon Guardians who oversaw trade routes, protected their people, and lorded over the Lawful Lands. Much of history was spent colonizing and engineering a better life from Andul the White Dragon's ability in advanced magical creation. Life was peaceful here, between year 102 and 350. In the year 350, 'Mikara the Diplomat' mapped the entirety of the realm's main continent, which lead to a great rise in academics and exploration. Many adventurers bred from ancient heroes, began to explore the world with a renewed vigor. It was at this time that Targakis, the Black Dragon, broke from The Court of Light and joined several unnamed dragon-kin far and away in the Dark Realm. It is said his jealousy and hatred for Humanity pushed him to rekindle the anger in the beast-races that led to the Second Great War. Mikara and his group of explorer-sorcerers feared for their life and fled the continent in search of new land. After the death of the last living Human ruler, Andul the White would take his place at the seat of power of the lawful world. A military presence was established to push against Ixliel the Black, and the bloodshed he and his army would bring. For the next 100 years, humanity would once again be provoked to take up sword and sorcery as Guilds were developed to work alongside military powers, providing work to those fit to call themselves heroes. In the year 419, Ixliel the Black would take over the war efforts for his dying father, Targakis, and would begin employing corrupted magic, which warped many beast races into chaotic creatures. In the year 426, the height of battle happened when Ixliel summoned Atemas, a massive extraplanar entity that nearly destroyed the forests and hills around The Captiol City. In it's wreckage, a massive hole was opened up. This would later be rebuilt as Neio Seisan's new burial grounds in honor of those that died fighting Atemas. In 429, the Polymathic Order announced that Neio Seisan has a weakened barrier against extraplanar entities, and that anyone going below the surface would be subject to rigorous inspection and protection, due to potential Soul-Anchor Destruction. The year 432 was the first sighting of Prismatic Kobolds. Later, in 435, they would be accused of causing the Vanish Manifold, an extraplanar disease that spreads geographically outward from a magic device that taints the land. In the year 438, a Bahalimn would be activated off the East Coast, which would trigger the apocalptic event known as the Baharismi, where 32 massive Fish Creatures would cross the landscape, leaving the world in ruin. Ixliel is later blamed for their creation. The year 444 marks an unusual time of peace. Some say Andul used a Divine Wish spell to grant the realm a moment of reprieve. It is said the Capitol City began a great festival on this year to celebrate Andul's graciousness. "White Wings Day" is celebrated every first of Spring. Year 445 to 448, Ixliel alongside members of Whisper Wind attempt to lay waste to elven kind through a series of corruption plots. Mezalus, the fae dragon, breaks oath to join The Court of Light in defending the world. Phantagris was constructed and put to use from the Auric Hulk, created by Teravis under the protection of the Alloy Shield. Year 449, Phantagris is partially destroyed by the Styx Dragon. Teravis badly injured, resides permanately inside the Auric Hulk. The Alloy Shield withdraw from Borderlands due to negotations at Necropolis lead by Akhaguran-the Everhungry In 453, Phantagris 2 is demonstrated turning a small forest into roughly 10,000 wooden statues of Teravis himself, a Lake becoming Mercury, and the Moons turning green and pink. Teravis was later reprimanded for his flagrant misuse of a magical construct. many more weird stuff happens, but cutting to the chase In the year 485, a massive Magical Explosion can be felt. The details of which were unknown at the time, to be connected to the recent creation of the Great Pearl Island. In the year 490, historians uncover new data on a previously unknown Island said to house a great magical force. Explorers are being sent to gather further information.